Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Guide
Details Cooking *Completion of the following quests: **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Biohazard ***Plague City **Demon Slayer **Murder Mystery **Nature Spirit ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Witch's House |items = *A bucket of milk *An egg *Flour *A cake tin Recommended: *Necklace of passage (for quick transportation to Wizards' Tower) }} Walkthrough After inspecting the frozen Lumbridge Guide, talk to Wizard Traiborn on the of the Wizards' Tower. (Code: ) All of the required items can be bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest! Egg You must pass a short quiz to get your egg enchanted. You will be shown an NPC that you've seen in one of the required quests, then will be asked who it is. Answer correctly three times to get the egg enchanted. Some of the people: *Man with ponytail and book - Reldo *Ghostly green woman - Velorina *Man with desert robes and white beard - Ali Morrisane *Elf with white hair and green clothing - Islwyn *Man with purple shirt - Unferth *Man with brown vest - Professor Gronigen *Woman with bonnet and pink top - Gertrude *Woman (green witch) - Hetty *Man (hooded) - Pirate Pete *Man with a crown - King Lathas Milk You will be asked a general question about RuneScape. Answer three correctly to get it enchanted. Some of the questions: * Combat level of Goblins near Lumbridge - 2 * Defence requirements to wear a Mystic hat - 20 * Glass vial is to 33 as a glass orb is to - 46 * Gold ring is to 5 as a holy symbol is to - 16 * Guild closest to Fishing Platform - Legends' * How much GP does it take to bribe a guard at the toll gate to Al Kharid prior to earning their trust? - 10 * I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I? - Catherby * If I'm going to need glass, first I will need - Sand, bucket, soda ash, glassblowing pipe * I'm in a bar west of Pollnivneach. Where am I? - Bandit Camp * Take the number of fire runes required to cast Fire Strike, and multiply by the number of air runes used to cast Wind Strike before adding the number of earth runes used to cast Earth Wave. What do you get? - 10 * The River Salve runs from - North to south * What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia? - Keep Le Faye * What Ingredients are used in a cake? - Flour, egg, milk * Which tower is closest to the Crafting Guild - Dark Wizards' Tower Flour You must pass a memory test. You will be shown ten items, then must answer a question about them. Answer three correctly to get enchanted flour. When answering the questions, don't use the ESC key to close the interface as it will reset that portion of the test. Note: Taking a picture with the snipping tool, or print screen function may be helpful. Use any ingredient on the cake tin to automatically prepare the cake for baking. Cook the tin on the range in Lumbridge castle to create the cake, and give it to the frozen guide. Rewards Cooking experience * Magic experience *Further access to the Culinaromancer's Chest }}